Siempre serás mi alma gemela
by HMNRSR
Summary: Santana está pasando por un mal momento tras ser rechazada por Brittany. Brittany está saliendo con Artie pero aún quiere a Santana. Quinn ha dado a luz y vuelve al equipo de animadoras. Rachel está por fin saliendo con Finn. Finn está enamorado de Rachel a más no poder. Sam intenta volver a acercarse a Quinn. Y así es como están las cosas en el William Mckinley
1. Brittana

INTRODUCCIÓN

Un rayo de sol entró en mi cuarto haciendo que me despertara, bufé por ello rodeándome en la cama y poniéndome la almohada en la cabeza. Apreté los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por no recordar lo que hice. Dios, ¿cómo pude hacerlo? Me sentía dolida, nunca digo como me siento y, para una vez que lo hago mira como sale.

Ayer le dije a mi mejor amiga (bueno, más que mejor amiga) que la quería, porque es la verdad, en realidad no es solo querer, estoy totalmente enamorada de ella.

Se que ella también me quiere, aunque no quiera estar conmigo. También sé que tengo mucha culpa en su rechazo.

Ella siempre quiso dar el paso de decirlo, de hacer saber que estábamos juntas, que no solo éramos mejores amigas. Pero me influye demasiado lo que piensa la gente de mi. No puedo evitarlo y por ello Britt no está ahora conmigo y si con ese chico paralítico.

Se que la gente piensa que no tengo corazón, pero creedme, si que tengo, aún que está demasiado roto. Cada vez que la veo sentada en sus piernas, acariciándole el pelo o besándolo… simplemente no puedo evitar sentirme como la mayor mierda de este mundo.

Pensaréis que estoy tramando algún plan para que deje a Artie, algún plan malvado y doloroso. Pues no es así, veo a Britt muy feliz con él y yo prefiero eso a que esté conmigo.

Aunque me va a costar la misma vida dejarla de lado es lo que voy a hacer.

Decido levantarme de la cama y voy al cuarto de baño a darme una ducha, la necesito para despejarme. Después de ducharme, secarme el pelo y vestirme miro la hora. Las ocho cero cero. Bajo a desayunar y pongo música. Era sábado, hacía un día precioso y mis padres estaban de viaje, como siempre para no variar. Debido a su trabajo no estaban casi nunca en casa.

Me quedo de pie frente a la puerta, pensando si salir o mejor quedarme viendo algo en la televisión. Finalmente decido salir de casa, ya que si me quedaba estaría todo el día lamentándome por el rechazo de Britt.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, veo un parque cuando giro mi vista hacia un lado. En ese parque he pasado tanto tiempo con Britt… -**Dios**- digo en voz alta sacudiendo la cabeza. No quiero recordar nada de eso, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Voy hacia el parque, hacia un banco en concreto. Me siento y paso la mano por las letras que hay rayadas en él, "Brittana'', sonrío y recuerdo aquel día.

FLASHBACK:

**Venga San no seas así, tenemos que tener uno también**- Se acerca a mi y me pone ojitos, yo ruedo los ojos - **No nos hace falta tener un estúpido nombre como Quick o Finchel- ¿**Por qué se empeña en tener un estúpido nombre para nuestra relación? No lo entiendo - **Pero a mi me hace ilusión… andaaaa –** se acerca a mi con esa cara que me hace olvidarme de donde estoy. Vuelvo a mi cuando me doy cuenta de que me esta dejando un beso en el cuello tras sentarse a mi lado – **¡Britt! -**me separo de ella nerviosa, estamos en plublico por dios, tuerzo la vista para mirarla y la veo cabizbaja. ''Estupendo''- **¿Tanta ilusión te hace? - **intento preguntar lo más serena que puedo, pero no recibo respuesta, ''mierda'' sacudo la cabeza y pienso un nombre... ''joder'' no se me dan bien estas cosas... ''¿Santany?'' vuelvo a sacudir la cabeza- **¿No qué? -**giro la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Britt y la veo mirándome con el ceño un poco fruncido, sonrío ligeramente al verla, me encantan sus ojos, su nariz, su pelo, su..- **¿Santana? - **Y como suena mi nombre en sus labios, eso hace que sonría más- **Estoy pensando en un nombre Britt –** sonríe, ''dios'', siento algo en el estomago, como un hormigueo, ¿por qué tengo que sentir esto siempre que estoy a su lado? - **¿Para nuestros hijos? Porqué si es niña quiero que la llamemos Dora como la protagonista de mis dbujos favoritos, y si es niño -**mira hacía arriba y se queda pensativa, yo no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que sonreir- **No me refería a eso Britt, me refiero a... **-no parecía escucharme, seguro que estaba pensando aún el nombre de nuestro supuesto hijo. En ese momento se me ocurre un nombre. Busco mis llaves en la mochila y cuando las encuentro grabo con ellas un ''BRITTANA'' en el banco. Lo miro y no se por qué pero estoy sonriendo, miro hacia Britt y veo que lo está mirando. Me mira con esos preciosos ojos azules y empieza a formase una gran sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que la mia aumentara aún más si se podía- **Gracias San – **quita la vista de mi para posarla de nuevo en el banco, pasa una mano por el ''BRITTANA'' **-Esto no lo tienen ni Quick ni Finchel –** digo para hacerla reir y lo consigo- **Eso es porque Brittana es mejor que Quick y Finchel – **Al escuchar esas palabras sentí algo extraño dentro de mi, estaba de acuerdo con Britt, estoy segura de que nosotras nos queremos más que esos, pero ¿qué implica eso?, osea, yo quiero a Britt pero es mi amiga, la quiero como amiga, aun que a veces nos acostemos y la vea la persona más perfecta del mundo, es solo porque es mi amiga y la quiero.

FIN FLASHBAK:

-Aparto la mano del banco y niego con la cabeza, suspiro e intento aguantar las ganas de llorar que tengo en ese momento, subo las manos a mi cara y las aprieto intentando dejar de pensar, se que no lo voy a conseguir, es Britt... es mi Britt, vuelvo a negar con la cabeza y ahora siento enfado conmigo misma por haber sido tan cobarde y por ser tan débil ahora, aparto las manos de mi cara y subo la vista al cielo, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. ''¿Solo mi amiga? … pero que equivocada estaba''.


	2. Nada ha cambiado

Capítulo 1

Era lunes de nuevo, comenzaba otra semana, pero esta sería diferente al resto ya que no estaré con Brittany.

Una vez me he puesto el uniforme de animadora decido ir al instituto andando, no desayuno ya que no tengo mucho apetito.

Me pongo los cascos y voy caminando relajada por la calle, miro el cielo, está despejado pero a lo lejos veo unas cuantas nubes que se aproximan. Estás segura de que cuando salgas del instituto estará lloviendo y no llevas paraguas ''estupendo''.

Cuando llegas vas rápida a tu taquilla intentando por todos los medios no cruzarte con Britt. Tu primera clase era lengua, así que sacas lo que necesitas y vas hasta el aula.

Cuando comienza la clase miras a la profesora intentando entender algo de lo que dice, pero estás tan cansada que desistes y empiezas a hacer dibujos en un folio.

Ayer casi no dormiste y hoy conseguiste hacerlo aunque fuera por unas cuantas horas, pero menos de las que solías dormir.

Estás tan aburrida que empiezas a observar a la gente, ves a Quinn mirando hacia un lugar en el que no está ni la pizarra ni la profesora, sigues su mirada hasta que te topas con Finn. Frunces el ceño asqueada ante la escena. Berry está junto a Finn haciéndose tonterías el uno al otro disimuladamente mientras la profesora no mira.

Piensas en Quinn, debe de estar pasándolo mal ya que Rachel es la que se llevó a Finn. Estuvieron en una contínua pelea por él hasta que al fin se decidió por Berry.

Este fin de semana has pensado mucho, entre otras cosas te has propuesto ser mejor persona y crees que apoyar a Quinn sería una buena manera de empezar. Además antes erais muy buenas amigas, luego la relación se enfrió ya que las dos aspirabais a las mismas cosas, como ser capitana del equipo de animadoras, la reina del baile... Suena el timbre y te sobresaltas un poco ya que estabas en otro a Quinn salir con prisa y la sigues, cuando te das cuenta estás en los aseos. Quinn se ha encerrado en un baño y no sabes que hacer porque ciertamente esto de apoyar a alguien no es lo tuyo.

Pasan cinco minutos, diez minutos, once, doce... Te cansas, es demasiado tiempo, te acercas y cuando vas a llamar a la puerta escuchas unos sollozos -**¿Quinn?**- tocas a la puerta - **¿Quinn estás bien? -** no recibes respuesta por lo que decides volver atrás y esperar un poco mas.

Tras unos minutos escuchas la puerta abrise y levantas la vista hasta ella. Intentas ver sus ojos pero no puedes porque está mirando al suelo, te acercas un poco -**Quinn mirame-** ella sigue con la vista clavada en el suelo, pero poco a poco la levanta y te mira. Ves sus ojos hinchados, ha estado llorando y tu sientes una punzada en el pecho ya que nunca la habías visto así. -**Finn no merece tus lagrimas- **dices eso y ella sonríe pesadamente y suspira- **¿Qué quieres Santana? -** Lo pregunta con tono serio, está claro que no quiere hablar de ello –** Vi que salías de clase y te metías aquí- **sinceramente es normal que este borde contigo, cuando la echaron de las animadoras Sue nos puso a Britt y a mi de co-capitanas mientras ella lo pasaba fatal por su embarazo y el rechazo de todo el instituto -**No me has dicho que quieres - **Tiene los brazos cruzados, señal de que efectivamente no quiere verte ni en pintura – **Solo quería saber si estabas bien-** ella te mira con una ceja levantada – **Mejor vete, quiero estar sola –** Sientes que has perdido a Quinn, la has perdido como amiga y te sientes mal por ello, en este año has perdido demasiado –** Si es lo que quieres me voy... pero Quinn –** Te das la vuelta antes de irte y ella te mira – **Aunque no lo creas puedes confiar en mi – **No sabes como descifrar la cara que pone, te das la vuelta y sales al pasillo.

Te das cuenta de que la clase ya habrá empezado y llegas tarde, para colmo Britt estará en esa clase, suspiras y buscas un sitio para pasar esta hora. Mientras andas por los pasillos piensas mucho, eres Santana López, no te asustas ante nada... bueno... casi nada. Sacudes la cabeza y decides ir a la clase.

Cuando estás frente a la puerta suspiras y aprietas la mandíbula. Te acercas y tocas la puerta –** Siento llegar tarde ¿puedo pasar? -**Tienes suerte ya que este profesor es simpático y no te echa la bronca. Cuando estás dentro te diriges a tu sitio sabiendo que tienes unos ojos azules clavados en ti. Cuando te sientas la sientes a tu lado, hueles su perfume... ''Dios'' sacas tus cosas haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mirarla – **San- ** Roza tu mano con la suya y ya estás sintiendo las puñeteras mariposas en el estomago- **Te he echado de menos – **lo susurra mientras te sigue dando leves roces con su dedo meñique en el lateral de la mano- **No me has hablado en todo el fin de semana, ni si quiera la llamada de buenas noches – **Sueltas un pequeño suspiro intentando guardar la compostura ante el tono de niña disgustada que pone- **He estado ocupada – **Te sorprendes a ti misma del tono tan amargo con el que lo has dicho, ella ha dejado de rozarte la mano y la miras sin poder evitarlo. Ves sus ojos clavados en los tuyos, tiene el ceño fruncido y al verla así no puedes retener una miniscula sonrisa en la comisura de tus labios- **¿Con qué has estado ocupada? -** Lo pregunta seria, pocas veces la ves así- **Con cosas Brittany – **no sabes que decirle... no puedes decirle que has decidido alejarte de ella – **Siempre me llamas para darme las buenas noches – **y volvemos al tono de niña triste – **Las cosas han cambiado – **lo dices más bien para concienciarte a ti misma que para informarle a ella – ¡**Santana López!, llegas tarde e interrumpes la clase ¿Algo más? -** ''Estupendo'' el profesor gruñe desde la pizarra- **Perdón, no volverá a pasar –** Sacas el bolígrafo del estuche y comienzas a copiar la lección que hay en la pizarra- **San...- **Britt intenta llamar tu atención pero la cortas- **Ahora no Brittany- ** Ves de reojo como se vuelve a sentar bien en su sitio y se centra escribiendo en su bloc. Tu simplemente rezas para que está clase termine pronto.

Cuando terminas todas tus clases vas hasta la taquilla para guardar las cosas, al meter tu cuaderno cae un papel, te agachas y lees lo que pone ''Las cosas no han cambiado. Te quiero''.

Sonríes como una idiota, es una nota de Britt, está escrita con colorines y tiene dibujado un corazón con un unicornio a su lado. Terminas de guardar tus cosas pero antes metes la nota en tu mochila.

Vas hasta la salida del instituto y ves que tenías razón, está lloviendo. ''Mierda'' no tiene pinta de que vaya a dejar de llover. Sales un poco y escuchas el pitido de un coche, mirás a los aparcamientos y ves el coche de Quinn con las luces encendidas, no estás del todo segura pero cuando vuelve a pitar decides acercarte corriendo para mojarte lo menos posible. Abres la puerta y te sientas colocando tu cartera en el suelo.

Ella está mirando el volante fijamente y no sabes muy bien que hacer –** Gracias por dejarme entrar- **intentas romper el hielo pero ella sigue sin hacerte caso- **Quinn, en serio, no creo que perder a Finn sea para tanto –** mueve un poco la cabeza para mirarte – **Ponte el cinturón- **simplemente hice lo que me dijo mientras ella comenzaba a dar marcha atrás.

No dice nada, la miro de reojo varias veces pero está muy concentrada en la carretera. Miro por la ventanilla y sonrío al recordar la nota de Britt - **¿Qué te pasa? - **La miro con el ceño fruncido – **¿Qué me pasa de que?- **no quería sonar borde, solo no se a que se refería- **Estabas sonriendo – **no quita la mirada de la carretera – **¿Estás hoy muy habladora o es cosa mía? -** dices con ironía y juras que ves como sonríe un poco de lado- **Estamos llegando ya - ** miras fuera y ves que es verdad, ya ves tu casa a lo lejos.

Cuando llegais para el coche en la puerta - **¿Quieres quedarte a comer?**- entras intentando acercarte de nuevo a Quinn y te está costando hacerlo, no eres del tipo de persona que va detrás de otra –** No gracias, tengo algo de prisa –** asientes con la cabeza porque ya sabías que respondería algo de ese estilo. Sales del coche y antes de cerrar la puerta le das las gracias, ella asiente de nuevo y se va.

Entras en casa y vas a tu cuarto, escoges una ropa cómoda y te das una ducha. Cuando terminas vas a la cocina, no tienes apetito pero tienes que comer algo ya que no has desayunado.

Haces un poco de pasta y vas al salón, comes viendo la televisión y cuando terminas te acurrucas en el sofá. Sin darte cuenta te quedas dormida.

_Toc toc _

Te revuelves un poco en el sofá cuando te despiertas e intentas dormir.

_Toc toc_

-**Joder- **Te levantas y vas hasta la puerta abriendo de golpe–** se puede saber quien... -**Ves a Britt con una sonrisa- **Hola San ¿estabas durmiendo? -**Te quedas mirándola empezando a sentir cosquillas en el estomago, esta guapísima, lleva un pantalón corto y una camisa abierta, debajo de ella se puede ver que lleva otra camiseta con un perrito dibujado. -**No, que va, estaba viendo la tele- **mientes y la invitas a pasar con un gesto, miras el cielo antes de cerrar, está despejado y se puede ver un arcoíris a lo lejos.

Cuando te das la vuelta la tienes detrás de ti riendo bajito - **¿De que te ries? - **Empiza a contagiarte la risa a ti y sonries moviendo la cabeza – **Que está claro que estabas durmiendo, no hay mas que verte la cara de sueño y el pelo – **das unos pasos atrás y te miras en el espejo que hay junto a la puerta y ves que lleva razón, te peinas un poco con tus manos y vuelves a centrar tu atención en Britt- **¿Querías algo? - **ella niega con la cabeza – **Solo verte... y saber si te llegó mi nota- **sonríes un poco y asientes con la cabeza - **¿Te ha gustado? **- Vuelves a asentir. Cuando llegaste a casa la colocaste en tu tablón junto a una foto de cuando erais niñas- **Mucho – **ella se acerca a ti un par de pasos y tu no te mueves, esperas a que venga intentado recordar los motivos por los que tenías que dejar ir a Britt, pero en este momento no encuentras ninguno. Está cada vez más cerca y te mira a los ojos, cuando la tienes justo en frente notas como tu corazón late muy rápido y más fuerte aún cuando ves que baja su mirada a tus labios. Coloca una mano en tu hombro y la va bajando lentamente, acariciando todo tu brazo hasta terminar en la mano. Sientes como tu vello se eriza ante el camino que traza y no puedes evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro. Ella acerca su cara a la tuya lentamente colocandola en tu perfil derecho – **¿Ves? - **susurra en tu oido y piensas que ya no puedes sentir más mariposas en el estomago - **¿Qué? - **te sale con voz entrecortada – **Nada ha cambiado... apuesto a que el corazón te late deprisa –** coloca su otra mano en tu pecho y sonríe aún en tu oido- **Lo sabía – **Te equivocabas, si podías sentir mas mariposas, notas como tus piernas pierden un poco de fuerza ante su susurro.

Mueve lentamente su cara haciendo que vuestras narices se rocen mientras con la mano que tiene en tu pecho te empuja hasta chocar tu espalda con la puerta. Todo esto lo hace lentamente y por eso te vuelve aún más loca. Deja apoyado solo un dedo en ti y lo baja hasta llegar a tus abdominales, pasando antes por tu pecho derecho y haciendo que sueltes un pequeño gemido muy cerca de sus labios. Para su mano ahí durante unos segundos y luego sigue bajando hasta llegar al borde de tu sudadera, cuela la mano por debajo de esta y roza tu cintura con la yema de los dedos – **Brittany... - **Tu voz sale ronca y ella sonríe casi en tus labios – **Llevas todo el día llamandome así –** se acerca poco a poco y deja un pequeño beso cerca de la comisura de tus labios- **me gusta más cuando me llamas Britt-Britt... o Britt... - **habla contra tu piel y vuelve a dejar otro beso aún más cerca, ya rozando tu comisura con la suya y apretando tu cintura con la mano.

Te das cuenta que todo este tiempo has estado con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abres ves que ella también los tiene cerrados, pero en ese momento los abre y se aleja unos escasos centímetros para mirarte a los ojos, seguramente los tienes muy oscuros debido a lo excitada que estás y ella sonríe. Deja de mirarte los ojos para posar su vista en tus labios de nuevo y ves claramente su intención. Dejas que se acerque, cierras los ojos y notas su respiración mezclándose con la tuya, el calor de su piel, está a punto de besarte y no tienes intención de alejarla.

_Toc toc _

Te separas de ella rapidamente sobresaltada ya que estabas echada en la puerta y te has asustado.

Britt te mira aguantando la risa, seguramente por la cara que tienes de idiota en este momento. Te pasas la mano por la cara y notas que estás ardiendo.

_Toc toc_

-**Ya va joder- **abres la puerta de mala gana y frunces el ceño al ver a Quinn- **Hola- **''Joder Quinn'' intentas pensar con coherencia pero te es difícil- **Hola Quinn –** intentas sonreir pero es que no puedes, no puedes pensar con claridad en este momento. Ella tose un poco aclarandose la garganta- **Santana... ¿puedo pasar? -** Se nota que le cuesta hablar y me aparto de la puerta dejándole el camino libre, ella pasa y al encontrarse con Britt la saluda- **No sabía que estabas aquí ¿interrumpo algo? - **Britt sonríe y me mira con un poco de malicia dejándome hablar a mi- **¿Eh? Ah, no es que... -pasaba solo para saludar -**Termina ella la frase ya que tu estás en blanco- **Ya me iba, nos vemos mañana –** Quinn se despide con un gesto y cuando Britt pasa por delante de mi me guiña un ojo y roza la mano que tengo aún colocada en la puerta cerrando está y dejándome a mi embobada mirándo por donde se ha ido- **Santana- **Sacudes la cabeza y te das la vuelta para mirar a Quinn- **necesito que confies en mi para yo poder confiar en ti – **No entiendes muy bien sus palabras y te mira con desesperación- **Necesito a alguien Santana -**No te puedes creer lo que estás viendo ¿Quinn Fabray te está pidiendo ayuda?- **¿Qué se supone que te tengo que contar para que confies en mi?- **Lo dices con un tono serio ya que la actitud de Quinn ha hecho que se disipe en gran parte como te sentías hace unos minutos- **Algo que me haga recuperar la confianza en ti- **Sabes perfectamente que contarle y tal vez sea buena idea sacarlo de ti. Decirselo en voz alta a alguien que no sea Brittany. Te acercas a ella haciéndole un gesto para que se siente en el sofá.

Cuando las dos estais sentadas sientes que te está mirando, esperando a que tu hables. Suspiras porque vuelves a sentir miedo a ser rechazada por Quinn también- **Quinn... yo...- **Niegas con la cabeza y sientes que coge tu mano, apoyándote a hablar- **Estoy enamorada de Brittany- **lo sueltas apretando los ojos, escuchas que ríe un poco y la miras arrugando la frente - **¿Por qué te ríes?- **Lo dices con tono enfadado y sueltas su mano- **No le veo la gracia por ningún lado-** ella mantiene una sonrisa en sus labios y te mira a los ojos- **Es solo que eso ya lo sabía, y supongo que me odias por haberos interrumpido-** Estás sorprendida por sus palabras ¿tan obvio es?- **Puedes hablar Santana- **Pasas las manos por tu cara, tapándola y echándote para atrás en el sofá apoyando la espalda en este- **Esto es una mierda- **Hablas aún con las manos en la cara y escuchas suspirar a Quinn. Apartas las manos para mirarla- **Te toca- **le das un golpe en el brazo y te mira con miedo en los ojos- **Voy a ser buena e ir a la cocina a por algo de beber mientras te dejo aclarando lo que sea que me quieres decir-** Te levantas y vas a la cocina, echas Coca-cola en un par de vasos y unos frutos secos en un bol.

Cuando vas al salón te encuentras a Quinn en la misma posición. Dejas las bebidas en la mesa una vez ella te coge el bol y os sentais- **¿Preparada?- **Le preguntas con interés mirándola, ella asiente y le da un sorbo a su vaso antes de mirarte- **Tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie- **Tu asientes con la cabeza- **Prometido- **Y ves como los nervios vuelven a Quinn, le agarras la mano dándole ánimos- **Verás Santana yo...**


	3. Lo supe cuando la besé

_Nota: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen_

Hola! Gracias por las reviews. Para saber la respuesta a las preguntas que hicisteis simplemente leed este capítulo y quedarán resueltas. Gracias de nuevo!

CAPÍTULO 2: Lo supe cuando la besé

**-Creo que si doy un paso más caeré al suelo-** Suelta Quinn al salir de las duchas**- pues no te caigas que tenemos que llegar hasta tu coche-** La agarras del brazo y las dos sonrien andando hasta la salida del instituto.

Desde aquella conversación que tuvisteis estais mas unidas, llevais toda la semana pegadas la una a la otra. Hoy es viernes y Quinn se va a quedar a dormir en casa, estás contenta y aliviada de poder apoyarte en alguien, desahogarte y contar tus problemas ha hecho que vuelvas a dormir bien. Sin duda alguna Quinn y tu estais retomando esa gran amistad que un día tuvisteis.

Cuando llegais al coche pones música y las dos os poneis a cantar riendo por cualquier tontería.

**-¿Has vuelto a hablar con Britt?-** Te pregunta una vez bajais del coche-** No, he hecho todo lo posible para no quedarme a solas con ella**- Andan juntas hasta la puerta- **Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, creo que no deberías rendirte con ella. Sabes perfectamente que está enamorada de ti**- Abro la puerta y me vuelo para mirarla al entrar- **Claro, por eso cuando le dije que la quería me rechazó para seguir con el ruedas**- Dices con un claro tono de irnonía y tiras tu cartera al suelo. Quinn también suelta la suya al lado pero con más delicadeza- **Eso es porque ''el ruedas''**- Hace las comillas con las manos-** le proporciona seguridad**- alzas las cejas ante lo que dice- **¿Me está diciendo que un paralítico le proporciona seguridad?**- Ríes y ella mueve la cabeza negando con una sonrisa- **eres idiota**- Te golpea en el brazo contagiandose de tu risa-** No me refería a esa seguridad, si no a la seguridad de poder besarlo o decirle un te quiero delante de otras personas y no tener miedo-** Dejas de reir y la escuchas-** ¿Miedo a que?**- Lo preguntas un poco desesperada ya que nunca antes habías pensado de esa manera- **Miedo a que la rechaces Santana. Nunca has pasado de la intimidad con ella y Britt lo que quiere es una persona a la que coger la mano por los pasillos. Sabe que tu tienes pánico a salir del armario y si deja a Artie está renunciando a eso. Y tu no puedes ser tan egoista de pedirle que lo haga**- La escuchas negando con la cabeza, no entiendes porque necesita eso- **No lo entiendo, si de verdad me quiere tendría que ser conmigo con la que quiere hacer todas esas cosas y no con otro**- Quinn sonríe y se acerca a mi dándome un apretón en el brazo- **Creo que Britt es demasiado lista Santana**- Sigue caminando hasta la cocina y tu frunces el ceño porque no entiences nada- **Eh eh! Explícate**- La alcanzas y te colocas delante de ella-** Tengo hambre ¿qué hay de comer?**- Te aparta y mira buscando algo. Claramente está riendose de mi-** Quinn, no quieras sacar a Snixx**- Ella ríe y mueve la cabezxa- **Te creía más lista San**- Aprietas la mandíbula porque en este momento te sientes demasiado estúpida- **Para que tu seas la persona que Britt necesita tienes que salir del armario. Y si no recuerdo mal el otro día pensaste esa posibilidad**- Frunces el ceño aún sin entender muy bien- **Britt no te rechazó porque no te quisiera, lo hizo por todo lo contrario**- Vale, ahora si que te has perdido del todo y Quinn lo ve en tu cara- **Si te hubiera dicho que si, que dejaba a Artie ¿tu habrías pensado en algún momento en salir del armario sabiendo que tienes a Britt para ti sola? Yo creo que no, sin embargo ahora cuando sientes que la puedes perder te lo estás pensando**- Te das cuenta de que tu boca está un poco abierta y la cierras al momento, ¿es verdad lo que dice Quinn? Estas demasiado confundida ahora mismo y recuerdas que es cierto, que has pensado en la posibilidad de salir del armario.

FLASHBACK

Tienes la mano de Quinn agarrada, dandole apoyo para que hable-** Verás Santana yo... **-Resopla y niega con la cabeza- **Tengo un problema** -Tu haces que te mire y sonries un poco- **¿Solo uno?** -Sonríe y asiente con la cabeza- **Santana... necesito soltarlo de golpe**- Aprietas su mano- **Hazlo** – Coge aire y lo suelta- **Creo que me gusta una chica** – La miras y mueves la cabeza hacía un lado manteniendo la vista en ella un poco extrañada y sorprendida- **Pero a ver...** -Le sueltas la mano y te rascas un poco la cabeza funciendo el ceño y los labios-** ¿Tu no estabas enamorada de Finn? Joder que estuviste casi a punto de matar a Berry por** -ella baja la mirada y tu abres los ojos a más no poder y te levantas de golpe del sofá- **NOOOO.. NOOOO PUEDE SER VERDAD** -No te das cuenta que casi lo estás gritando hasta que Quinn se levanta y te tapa la boca- **¿¡Te puedes callar!? ¡es que eres gilipollas de verdad! **-Dice exasperada, la miras y empizas a reirte, no sabes que te pasa pero no puedes para y te empieza a doler el estomago y los musculos de la cara de tanto reir. Sientes a Quinn dándote manotazos e insultandote. Cuando consigues que tu ataque de risa pare levantas las manos para que Quinn deje de golpearte- **Está bien está bien, lo siento, me ha hecho gracia, perdón** -La miras y tiene el ceño fruncido- **en serio perdoname** -te acercas y le acaricias el brazo- **Lo llego a saber y no te cuanto nada** -tu sonries y haces que se siente- **Venga va, cuentame como ha sido**- Quinn juega con sus manos- **No lo sé, no estoy segura de nada** – Estás mirándo sus manos mientras habla- **Bueno algo tendrás que saber si crees que te gusta **– Levantas la vista y ves que se está empezando a poner un poco roja- **Quinn... te acabo de contar que me gusta Brittany, acabo de abrirme a ti y de contarte quien soy realmente**- Quinn te está mirando ahora- **¿Cómo supiste que... ya sabes... que Britt te atraía?** - Levantas los hombros y ahora eres tu la juega con las manos- **Supongo que... lo supe cuando la besé, sentí tantas cosas que no se pueden explicar con plabras...** -Escuchas una leve risa de Quinn y la miras mal- **¿Qué? me hace gracia escuchar a Santana López diciendo cursiladas** -Le golpeas el brazo y ries un poco- **Ya estamos empate**- Cuando deja de reir me da un toque en el brazo para que la mire- **¿Solo lo sientes por Britt?.. osea, se que lo que sientes por Britt es algo fuerte, no hay más que verte la cara cuando hablas de ella. Me refiero a si te has fijado en otras chicas a parte de ella** -Asientes con la cabeza pesadamente ya que aún te resulta raro hablar de tus sentimientos- **¿Y te gustan más que los chicos?** -Sientes tu cara arder pero decides ser sincera ya que te sientes raramente menos incomoda al hablar con Quinn- **Creo que no me gustan los chicos Quinn**- Ella pasa su mano por tu espalda acariciándola-** Esta bien San, gracias por confiar en mi **-La miras y te apetece abrazarla, como hoy estás comportandote de manera totalmente diferente a como eres lo haces. Ella te corresponde el abrazo y te sientes muy bien, claramente esta noche dormiras como un bebe- **¿Has pensado en dejar de ocultarlo?** -Te pregunta una vez os habeis separado y tu piensas en todo lo que podría pasar si lo haces, pero ahora no sientes tanto miedo, se lo has contado a Quinn y está aquí, te está apoyando y interesándose por ti ¿y si todo es más fácil de lo que pensabas?. Tienes claro que tu familia es lo más difícil, tus padres son más tolerantes, pero tu abuela... no sabes como reaccionaría-** No sé Quinn... hace unos días cuando se me pasaba esa idea por la cabeza sentía un no rotundo dentro de mi, pero ahora... no se... siento que tarde o temprano tengo que ser yo misma** -Quinn te escucha atenta y al decirlo en voz alta haces que sea más real, te das cuenta de que estás avanzando y siendo sincera contigo misma. Eso hace que te sientas bien, más ligera-** ¿Y tu? cuentame lo de Berry **– Suspira y se echa para atrás en el sofá- **No se que contarte Santana** – Imitas su gesto y te apoyas de lado en el respaldo para poder ver su perfil-** ¿Por qué piensas que te gusta?** -Se lo preguntas con la intención de ayudarla a que empiece a hablar-

**Porque ...**-mira hacia el frente con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos y tu te sorprendes un poco al verla así- **… me apetece verla todo el rato... hablar con ella aunque sea para gritarnos **-Hace una pausa y suspira- **Cuando estamos en el Glee Club no puedo evitar mirarla cada vez que puedo, cuando la escucho cantar siento que me pierdo y que solo estamos ella y yo en esa sala **-Te das cuenta de que la estás mirando con una sonrisa, así es como tu te sientes con Brittany-

**¿Qué hago San?** -Gira su cabeza y te mira- **No lo sé Quinn... -**Notas que no está bien- **No lo sé pero estoy segura de que lo vamos a averiguar juntas** -vuelve a mirarte y sonríe- **¿Por qué siento que hemos recuperado la confianza la una en la otra?**- Tu sonries y contestas simplemente- **Porque lo hemos hecho Quinn,**

FIN FLASHBACK

**-Eeeeeeoooooh tierra llamando a Santana**- Sacudes la cabeza y ves la mano de Quinn paseandose de derecha a izquierda delante de tu cara- **¿Dónde estabas?** -Pregunta riendo- **Pues aquí, pensando que hacerte de comer -**Aparto su mano de mi cara- **Eso está bien, que me muero de hambre-** vas hasta el frigorífico para sacar las cosas- **Desde que estás por Berry comes más, a este paso volverás a ser Lucy Quinn Fabray- **Sueltas riendo y ella te mira mal, sabes que viene ahora, echas a correr riendo y ella va detrás tuya. Sientes que estás feliz, más segura de ti misma y más todo desde que Quinn y tu hicisteis las paces. Y aún mejor al notar que Quinn también se siente como tu.


End file.
